


Crying in My Prom Dress

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Prom Night, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sayaka gets stood up by her date at prom. Luckily, there’s someone willing to offer her a hand.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Sayaka Ship Song Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585765
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Crying in My Prom Dress

Her date had stood her up. They had asked her out on a whim, she said yes on a whim, and then they never showed up.

Nice to know even Hope’s Peak elite weren’t above highschool pranks like that.

She hugged herself and stood outside the gym, not wishing to go in alone. If she did, they’d all see her alone and realize the truth, she was stood up. Then they’d laugh at poor her, getting stood up by some loser.

Sayaka wanted to have a good time. She really did. She had rented a cute teal mermaid gown and wore matching emeralds with it, her hair in a bun. Yet she was instead sliding down the wall, letting a broken sob escape from her chest.

Now she was crying in the hall outside Hope’s Peak’s gymnasium while just inside, her friends were having fun and enjoying their prom.

She buried her face in her knees and cried quieter but harder. Luckily, her mascara was waterproof, but did that really matter? She continued crying, crying up a storm in her prom dress.

”Are you crying? Why are you crying? Did you have too much to drink?” A familiar voice reached her ears, making her glance up.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Of all the classmates to find her..

“No. I just got...stood-up,” She sniffled, realizing how completely petty that sounded after admitting it to herself. She caught Kiyotaka’s confused face so she quickly added: “My date promised to meet me here, and they didn’t,”

”Well, Mondo-kun tells me a girl should never cry on prom! Prom is a happy time for her too!” He awkwardly held a hand out to her. “Would it make you feel better to dance with me?”

Sayaka sniffled again and took his hand.

“Yes, I wouldn’t mind dancing with you,” She noticed his sleek black tuxedo as they walked in under the lights. Almost all of the guys there were in tuxedos, yet somehow, Kiyotaka just wore his...better. She eyed the teal corsage on his wrist. “Ishimaru-san...is it possible you were stood up too?”

“Of course not! I attended this prom as a friend with my best bros!” He laughed, pointing over at Mondo and Chihiro, both dancing with girls.

”They came with their own dates though,” Sayaka gently pressed.

“Fine, you figured me out! My own date couldn't come.” He blushed heavily, making Sayaka giggle as she gently took his hands on the dance floor.

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about. After all, it led us to dance together, you know?” She started to lead him. “And I don’t mind your company. You’re pretty cool,”

”Yeah. Same here. I mean, I like your company! Nice save!” He laughed, and Sayaka laughed with him.

They gently danced their prom night away, and nobody was none the wiser that just a while ago, Sayaka was found by Kiyotaka crying in her prom dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Prom Dress by mxmtoon
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NK-kz0THWBk


End file.
